


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh tries to make Tyler believe he is lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> for anon:  
> hey so uh i have a prompt?? but like tyler gets super insecure during foreplay with josh like because of his scars and lanky body and josh tries to make him believe he's lovely and perfect and they make love and yeah idk i just kinda rly need this x
> 
> ((apparently solo did a short thing like this with practically the same title but ive already written it just pretend its more different))

In moments like this, Tyler's eyes were stuck to the ceiling. His mind was elsewhere, not because he didn't like the feeling of Josh's lips making their way across his skin, or his fingers brushing against his sides, but because he didn't like his body. When Josh was lavishing him with love, he wanted to push him away; he didn't deserve this, didn't understand this.

Josh, beautiful Josh, was acting like he was the prettiest person he had ever met, like he was _honoured_ to be his boyfriend, but how could he be? He was too skinny, and when paired with his height, it made him almost like a Tim Burton character, in the worst possible way. Skeletal limbs stretching on too long, hard bones without the soft pudge or firm muscle that Josh carried, faint scars littering his ribs, stomach, hips, thighs.

After a minute or so of Josh focusing all of his attention on Tyler, he pulled him up, meeting his lips in a kiss to distract Josh from the reason why he was doing this. It didn't work, Josh giggling as he broke the kiss, moving back to other parts of Tyler's body.

"Can we just have sex now?" Tyler asked, voice sharp, hand pushing at Josh's shoulders, trying to keep him away from the marks on his ribs. _He didn't deserve this_.

There was a frown on Josh's face, concerned, upset, slightly taken-aback, but not angry at Tyler's small outburst. "Ty?"

He sighed. "Sorry, I just don't like foreplay."

Josh manoeuvred himself so he was sitting on the bed beside Tyler. "Why not?"

It was a perfectly valid question, and Tyler knew he was being snappy and mean, especially since Josh was only concerned for him, but he just wanted this over with. "I just don't," he replied.

Josh saw through his transparent lies, as always. It was really just putting two and two together; Josh knew Tyler wasn't too keen on his own body, and him shying away from foreplay could easily be explained by that. "What, you don't like your body?"

There was never any point in fighting it. "You know I don't. I don't deserve _this_ , Josh," he said, motioning vaguely to himself and Josh as he said 'this', emphasising their nakedness, that _Josh Dun_ was his _boyfriend_. He didn't deserve to be _friends_ with Josh, never mind best friends or boyfriends.

That earned Tyler a firm, loving kiss. "I love you," Josh told him. "You are the sickest person I've ever met, and I love you. I'll stop if you really want me to, but you deserve this."

Tyler didn't protest, and Josh must've taken it as a sign to start slipping down his body, tender, insistent kisses against everywhere his scars were, paired with 'I love you's. His fingers pinched lightly at Tyler's sides, the unexpected tickling making him giggle and kick out slightly.

"Josh!" he complained, a smile playing on his lips.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

Tyler opened his mouth to continue his gentle protesting, but he was cut off half way through his sentence when Josh tickled him again, then resumed kissing him, or more just pressing his smile against Tyler's skin at this point.

"I hate you," he said, instead of trying to finish his last sentence.

Josh merely tickled him, and giggled along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can prompt me [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) but ive got like seven in my inbox atm (ive got minor writers block smh) so it may take a wee while


End file.
